wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Syncopia
Syncopia is a Zone track featured in Wipeout Pure and Wipeout HD Fury. It can only be used for Zone-type events. Description Syncopia is a 5.0km track where curious "Cambrian Creatures" lay in curled wait, and a flowering mandala-like "Psychadelic Stairway" takes the pilot to a speed haven where towering "Timewave Totems" grow. Fern-like patterns dance as they whip past you, and "Fern Flow" formations gently guide you round the smooth racing lines of the track. Similar to Mallavol, Syncopia has its own little evil section waiting for you - a series of open jumps. The lead on to this section is a shallow right, so you need to be spot on with your exit or you're going off. While you do lose shield energy for leaving the track, this will not count against you with respect to perfect laps. Be careful when you barrel roll because if you fall of the map you will lose 20% energy. Walk-through The track start off fairly straight with only a light left curve followed by a long right curve to navigate to begin with. The first needs little effort, with no braking required, but the track dips slightly going into the right hander, making turning more awkward. You may want to turn early for this one. Use light tapping of the right airbrake to get round, sideshifting if you take it too wide. The track curls round to the left, again peaking as it sharpens slightly. Keep over to the inside and you shouldn't have any problems. There is a double speed pad on the right and a single on the left if you can hit either of them. Ahead is a shallow right curve followed by a tricky right bend. It tightens rather quickly as you go through the first bend, so stay relatively close to the center and be ready to slam on the right brake as you feel the track tighten. Use the lower zones to get a feel for this corner. The next section leads onto Syncopia's trademark jumps. The track briefly curls to the left before going into a fairly sharp right hander. The left isn't a problem, but you'll want to make sure your line through the right is pinpoint perfect if you want to get a good approach to the jumps. You need to take the right as shallow and wide as you possibly can, take it too close to the inside and you'll have all manner of problems trying to level the craft out in time. Stay away from the apex at all costs. Going into the jumps themselves, the craft needs to be dead center and must go into the jump directly perpendicular to the edge of the track. What this means it you must not leave the track at an angle. You have very little to aim for, so your jump must be perfect. You'll also have to be careful how you move on the jump sections as well, they are open at the sides and leaving the track is painful. The three sections get progressively thinner too. Stay as close to the center as you can to hit several speed pads in the center of the sections. Don't forget to alter your nose pitch as you go through or you run the risk of flipping. Once over the final jump, you are met with a right hand bend similar to the second corner of the circuit, use your right brake and sideshift if need be to navigate it and head over the line to finish the lap. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout HD